Passions risquées
by xDinghy
Summary: Viktor ne sait plus quoi faire de sa situation avec Gydias, Merle peine à garder le sourire et Le Patron n'est jamais satisfait de ce qu'il a. Entre les vidéos, le cinéma et les perversions, naît parfois un tout autre genre de passion. (Le rating M n'est pas déjà très présent)


**_Salut mes petits loups !_**

_**Fiction créée pour l'anniversaire de Merle (très légèrement en retard), j'espère que tu aimeras. **_

_**Le Tueur d'Unknown Movies n'ayant pas de prénom, j'ai décidé de le désigner par Viktor dans l'histoire.**_

_**Dans cette fiction, les émissions partagées sur Internet sont uniquement les parties où on parle du film, pas de la fiction (avec le commissaire, Gydias, etc).**_

_**Le Merle de mon histoire n'est pas du tout représentative de la vraie Merle, je vous le jure, elle n'a pas cette vie (Nyxox y a collé son label).  
**_

_**Bref, je vous laisse lire, enjoy it !**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Merle, Viktor et le Patron ne m'appartiennent pas (si, si, je vous le jure).**_

* * *

Les ombres projetées sur le sol s'allongeaient doucement. Viktor trainait des pieds, il ruminait, sa situation allait le rendre fou. Il aimait bien Gydias, mais il avait l'impression de le perdre. Son assistant se prenait vraiment trop au jeu. Le film avant tout, oui. Mais pas besoin de tous ces dommages collatéraux. L'homme se prit la tête dans les mains tout en glissant sur un mur. La lumière du lampadaire grésilla. Foutu pays. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui expliquer qu'il fallait juste tuer les causes et pas les conséquences de la mauvaise industrie cinéma sans paraître pour autant un faible ? Ou peut-être qu'il était juste réellement en train de se ramollir. Il ne savait pas, il ne voulait plus savoir.

Son regard se posa sur ses mains tremblantes. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme ou il ferait quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Viktor ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Des bruits de talons claquant sur le sol attirèrent son attention. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, d'une taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns assez banale à première vue. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et son visage s'éclaira. Elle traversa rapidement la rue pour diminuer la distance qui les séparait. Elle s'accroupit en face du tueur et le regarda intriguée et légèrement excitée.

-Salut ! lança-t-elle avec entrain.

Viktor la dévisagea regarda à droite, puis à gauche : personne dans les environs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait seule dans cette ruelle à cette heure ? Et que lui voulait-elle ?

-Euh bonjour, répondit-il hésitant.

-Je m'appelle Merle, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. En fait je regarde ton émission sur Internet, et j'adore sincèrement ton travail. Ça m'a beaucoup aidée dans la vie, que ce soit par rapport à la confiance en soi ou même à l'inspiration. Ça me permettait de m'échapper de mon quotidien. Et j'ai tant rêvé de découvrir quelle est la personnalité qui se cache derrière mon écran. Et comme par hasard, je te trouve aujourd'hui ici dans la rue !

Son discours était un peu confus et maladroit mais ce que ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des fans. Il ne pensait même pas en avoir pour tout avouer. Qui pourrait apprécier un taré qui tue des gens pour des films de toute façon ?

-Merci beaucoup, lâcha-t-il peu convaincu.

Il fixa le sol qui lui sembla être très intéressant d'un coup. Pourquoi se sentait-il si désarmé en présence de cette fille ?

-Mais dis-moi, continua-t-elle plus prudemment, que fais-tu là seul assis par terre ?

La magie de l'instant présent céda brusquement à une effroyable colère. Viktor venait de se prendre une douche froide qui l'avait ramené à la dure réalité. Il lui en voulait pour avoir aussi vite brisé ce petit moment de répit dans son conflit intérieur.

-Et moi je te demande pourquoi tu te balades seule dans la rue le jour de ton anniversaire peut-être ?

Merle sembla se briser. Sa lèvre trembla, elle pâlit et débita une dizaine d'excuses sans queue ni tête tout en faisant mine de s'en aller.

-Attends, reviens ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… bafoua-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quand se souciait-t-il de blesser les gens ? Peu importe, il était trop tard, la jeune fille venait de prendre la fuite. Il se renfrogna, il avait été vachement dur avec elle. Comme si la vie était tranquille de toute façon, ça lui fera une bonne leçon. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il regrettait. Au diable cette maudite fille ! Il se leva et partit dans la direction qu'il l'avait vu emprunter.

* * *

Les larmes ne cessaient de perler des yeux de Merle. Quel enfoiré. Elle qui s'inquiétait pour lui... ça lui apprendra à se soucier des autres. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà une énorme bande de crétins à gérer à l'université qui l'avait pris en grippe, qui ne l'avait pas épargné aujourd'hui, qui lui avait même fait l'agréable surprise de l'attendre à la sortie des cours pour l'accabler de coups, qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Ses parents n'ont jamais réagi, pas à faute de leur avoir dit. L'un trop occupé par sa carrière pour gérer les problèmes de sa fille et l'autre trop ravagée par l'alcool pour comprendre ce que l'on lui disait. Merle aimait ses parents, et le gouffre qui les séparait en était d'autant plus douloureux. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle a plongé dans le merveilleux monde d'Internet, avec ces échanges, toute cette infinité de création et de divertissement. Ça l'avait d'une certaine manière aidé à se construire et à combler le vide de son plan émotionnel. Viktor l'avait tant blessée quand il l'avait rejetée, elle le considérait comme une sorte de héros. Que de grands mots tout ça. Il était aussi violent que dans son émission, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Foutue vie. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever se matin. Elle aurait tant aimé que cette journée aient été meilleure. L'espoir est si décevant. Elle donna un coup dans une pierre trainant sur le chemin et accéléra le pas plus vite elle sera rentrée, mieux ce sera.

* * *

Aujourd'hui avait été très fatigant pour le Patron. Il n'était pas mécontent que ce soit fini. Une journée entière de tournage l'épuisait plus qu'une nuit avec ses meilleures prostituées. À ce propos, il avait encore quelques petites choses à faire avant d'aller se reposer. Un fin sourire fit son apparition sur son visage, peut-être qu'il n'aura pas totalement perdu son temps. Un sourire qui s'étendit à en devenir carnassier à la vue de cette petite aux yeux larmoyants. Oh cette nuit allait vraiment être sympathique. Il jeta sa clope à terre, l'écrasa de la pointe de de sa chaussure, épousseta son costume, réajusta ses lunettes et lança de sa voix habituellement rocailleuse :

-Où t'en vas-tu si vite gamine ? La nuit vient à peine de commencer… pour nous en tout cas !

La petite gémit et prit ses jambes à son cou. Ce que ça l'excitait les courses poursuites nocturnes, un véritable jeu d'enfant.

Merle avait horriblement peur, on peut dire que si elle avait couru à cette vitesse en sport, elle aurait eu une moyenne frôlant l'excellence. Elle connaissait évidemment le Patron. Qui ne le connaissait pas sur Internet ? Mais elle n'avait pour rien au monde souhaité rencontrer en vrai ce criminel d'une perversité dépassant l'imagination humaine. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de voitures qui encombraient le trottoir et gênaient sa fuite. Il était en train de la rattraper, elle le sentait, en même temps il était assez endurant. Sa respiration était saccadée, elle n'allait plus pouvoir continuer longtemps. Oh elle était vraiment dans la merde. Sa vision se brouillait à cause des larmes de paniques. Est-ce vraiment le moment ? Elle se détestait pour être aussi faible. Son souffle dans son cou… Elle sursauta et trébucha. Putain. Le Patron l'attrapa par le bras et la traina dans le premier cul-de-sac qui arriva.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps, tu m'as agréablement surpris, ricana-t-il. Je vais avoir besoin que tu sois en forme.

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, il jeta brutalement Merle à terre et dézippa sa braguette.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a mis l'eau à la bouche cette petite course, lui souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant.

La jeune fille se replia automatiquement sur elle-même, elle avait déjà l'impression d'être sale alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore touchée.

-S'il te plait, tenta-t-elle mollement.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté l'air attendri.

-Je suis désolé gamine, tu es mal tombée, dit-il sincèrement. Détends-toi et tu verras, ce n'est pas si mal. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal sur ce plan-là.

Elle distingua un léger mouvement sous un verre de ses lunettes. Lui aurait-il fait un clin d'œil ? Pourquoi tentait-il de la rassurer ? Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'être doux. Inconsciemment, ses muscles se décontractèrent. Il ne la regardait plus comme un lion et son futur repas, mais plutôt avec un sourire presque timide. Impossible, il devait être très fort pour la manipulation. Peut-être qu'en se prêtant au jeu… Elle se força à sourire et à décrisper son visage. Le Patron perdit quelque peu ses repères avant de se reprendre, il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par une simple fille. Sur cette belle pensée, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de sa victime, introduisit sa langue de force dans à bouche et débuta un ballet endiablé. Merle n'osait pas bouger, elle avait peur, peur d'agir, peur que cette scène reste à jamais gravée dans sa tête, peur de souiller son âme. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Cette main qui lui caressait le visage et l'autre un peu plus baladeuse lui procuraient d'énormes frissons incontrôlables. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle supplia mentalement pour que le pervers arrête sa progression sous son tee-shirt. Elle garderait son foutu sourire, elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir l'impression de ne pas être elle-même, de se trouver là comme une personne extérieure, comme dans les romans mais non, elle vivait tout ça un peu trop réellement. À quoi bon continuer de résister après tout ? Elle ne voulait juste rien ressentir, mais chacun de ses grognements la ramenait à l'ordre. Elle pleurait. Les larmes mouillaient ses joues, elle avait échoué. Il ne se gêna pas pour lécher ses larmes, puis descendit lentement vers sa poitrine. Le Patron ne comprenait jamais pourquoi ils réagissaient tous de la même manière. En tout cas, lui il s'éclatait.

* * *

Viktor ralentit la cadence de sa course et se pencha en avant en posant ses mains sur genoux. Il avait vraiment besoin de souffler. Où avait disparu cette foutue fille ? Ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'il faisait le tour du dédale que formait ce quartier. Elle devait être loin maintenant. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il tenait tant à la retrouver à la base, en plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire. Il avait juste besoin d'occuper son esprit un instant pour éviter de penser au merdier dans lequel il se trouvait. De toute façon, il était trop tard, il ne la trouverait plus. Résigné, il fit lentement demi-tour afin de rentrer vers chez lui. Pas à pas, ses problèmes refaisaient surface tour à tour, lui rappelant à quel point il se sentait perdu. Ce bruit était si faible qu'il avait failli ne pas le percevoir. Viktor tourna la tête, il ne voyait pourtant rien dans la ruelle peu éclairée. C'est méfiant donc qu'il s'avança. La plainte s'accentuait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Son visage se crispa de dégoût quand il découvrit ce qu'il se passait derrière cette benne à ordures : Merle plaquée au sol recouverte par un homme, ma foi, fort occupé. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette scène l'énerva. Il aurait pu repartir comme il était venu, mais il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. L'homme s'immobilisa, visiblement irrité d'avoir été interrompu dans son activité. Il se releva et rattacha son pantalon sans aucune gêne. Et quand celui-ci releva la tête, Viktor put difficilement cacher sa surprise.

-P… Patron ? balbutia-t-il.

-En chair et en os, soupira-t-il. Et tu es gamin ?

Viktor ne répondit pas. Que faisait le criminel ici ? Il réalisa lentement et tourna la tête vers Merle elle s'était assise et rhabillée. Il remarqua enfin ses larmes et ses légers spasmes qu'elles tentaient de calmer en vain. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il ne sentit pas son poing partir. Ce salaud l'avait violée. Le pire était que s'il ne l'avait pas remballée, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Il se déchaina sur lui, en même temps pour le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait pour elle, et pour le soulager de sa propre rancœur. Bien vite remis de sa torpeur, Le Patron projeta son poing dans son ventre qui le fit se plier en deux et enchaîna sur un coup dans les côtes qui le mit à terre. Le criminel se pencha et l'attrapa par le col.

-J'aime bien me battre, mais généralement je préfère en connaître la raison.

-Va te faire foutre !

Viktor lui attrapa le poignet, le tira en avant et roula sur le côté dans la crasse. Puis il se redressa à quatre pattes et martela son visage jusqu'à lui casser le nez et briser sa précieuse paire de lunettes solaires. Le Patron gesticula, mais il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de l'emprise du tueur. Celui-ci abattit son poing une énième fois qui eut pour effet de calmer le pervers qui le regardait d'un œil vitreux.

Viktor se releva de tout son long reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Un mélange de sang, de poussières et de sueur lui collait à la peau, il se sentait vraiment sale. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de cogner pour une autre raison que le cinéma. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia presque Merle qui gémissait toujours faiblement affalée contre le mur, elle regarda une dernière fois son idole avec une lueur de frayeur dans ses yeux avant de s'endormir. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'examina rapidement. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée physiquement… mais mentalement, c'était tout une autre histoire. Cette fille qui lui avait voué un si grand intérêt allait tellement avoir du mal à gérer tout ça. Et d'une certaine façon il se sentit responsable d'elle. Viktor la serra contre lui, s'éloigna assez loin de l'endroit un gisait le Patron et chercha son téléphone afin de contacter quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper au mieux d'elle. Il la remercia mentalement pour ne pas avoir mis de code pour protéger le déverrouillage de son portable, et après une longue analyse de ses contacts, il décida d'appeler une certaine Mélanie.

* * *

**_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez moi votre avis ! ^^_**

**_Mon Twitter: MarieRossetto1_**

**_Next: Une raison de sourire, des états d'âmes, une rencontre improbable._**

**_Biz' de Dinghy_**


End file.
